Oh, Love!
by crazybeautifulRiverSong
Summary: The Doctor has just come back from an adventure with his new companion Clara, when he gets a message on the psychic paper from an old friend. When he arrives he meets a married woman who agrees to spend the evening with him... But what is there to do at a ball? Oh, the mind does race!
1. Chapter 1 Hello, again!

_Hello lovely readers! This is my first story of this nature... So, sorry if it doesn't meet your expectaions... Also this is only the second story I've ever posted. Reviews aren't needed, but I'd really like to know what you thought of this! The BBC owns everything and I own nothing! Enjoy the story and ciao! xo, RS_

* * *

The Doctor had just dropped off Clara, his new and very eager companion, at home. He smiled as he thought fondly on his impossible girl, relishing in remembering her face when he showed her Calderon Beta. Truth be told, he hadn't wanted to take her there. After all, that place held special meaning to him and a certain lady. But none the less, the petite brunette had adored the beauty of the small planet and enjoyed exploring it.

His thoughts were cut short when he felt the familiar tingle of the psychic paper in his pocket. He pulled it out and read the invitation to a party in 1936 held in America. He smiled at the all too familiar handwriting and punched in the coordinates. The TARDIS hummed happily as her Doctor got his best suit and bowtie on and she landed him outside the building. "I'll be awhile, dear. Don't wait up!" he said swaggering off into the building.

He entered an impressive ballroom, with all the ladies and gentlemen dressed to the nines. He smiled as he watched them dance impressively around the room, until he saw his old friend walking towards him. "Doctor, it's been too long!" Fred said smiling. The Doctor laughed, "Sorry, I've been a little busy. Got married. Don't worry about not being invited; it really was a last minute thing." He explained. Fred Astaire smiled. "Married, huh? So, will I get to meet the woman that settled the Doctor?" In answer the Doctor only smiled and shrugged. He looked up and came in eye contact with a beautiful woman across the room. Fred glanced back and looked back at the Doctor with a smile. "Come on, I'll introduce the two of you." The Doctor followed quietly, almost forgetting how to breathe.

Fred was suddenly distracted and he left the Doctor with a quick "Excuse me!" As he walked over to his dance partner Ginger. The Doctor put his best brave face on and walked over to the captivating woman. "Hello, I'm the Doctor." He said introducing himself to her. She dragged her eyes from his shoes to the top of his head and back. Her pale eyes meeting his, she smiled and she held out her hand. "Doctor who?" She asked in a silky voice. He grabbed her hand and kissed it gently, still looking her in the eye. He smiled at her response, loving the way the question rolled off her lips. "Just the Doctor." He said softly. She nodded with a soft smirk on her face. "You may let go of my hand now, Doctor." She said softly. The Doctor, feeling quite confident now leaned down, whispering in her ear, "No, I don't think I will." She shuddered lightly at his proximity.

He grinned at this response and pulled back slightly. "I feel obligated then, sir, to tell you that I am a married woman." She said smiling gently at the tall man. The Doctor gave a small shrug, "I am a married man. And yet, I'm still more than willing to spend the night dancing with only you." He whispered against her ear again. He pulled away and watched her gulp softly. She nodded her head in understanding. He smirked, "May I have this dance, Miss…?" She only smiled and took his hand, refusing to give him her name. He smiled at the impossibly beautiful woman and pulled her to the dance floor.

He began to dance with her. Spinning her with an ease that bemused her and dipping her with an elegance that surprised even the Doctor. He pulled her closer, swaying to the music. Their proximity would almost be inappropriate, had other couples not been doing the same. He pulled her flush against his hard body, relishing in the way her curvaceous body felt against his. She looked up at him, feeling the hard lines of his body. Mischievous thoughts played across her face, and she smiled slyly. She brushed her hand across his throat carefully, and he closed his eyes. She felt his member harden slightly and her grin became full blown.

The fair haired woman stood a little taller and whispered into the Doctor's ear, "Hello sweetie!" That was all it took for the Doctor to spin her into the hall, dragging her into a room just off of the main ballroom. He turned and looked at his beautiful wife standing before him; he pushed her against the wall and whispered into her ear, "Hello honey, I'm home." River grinned and closed her pale green eyes. "And what sort of time do you call this?" She asked breathlessly. He dipped his head and nipped at the sensitive skin right below her ear and she moaned softly. "Sorry I'm late honey, traffic was hell." She chuckled softly in response while he peppered her neck and throat with kisses and the occasional love bite.

* * *

_More to come! Who saw River coming? I hope that made you happy! xo, RS_


	2. Chapter 2 Couples at Play

_Here is the smutty part of it. Again, this is my first time writing in this style... Hope you enjoy! xo, RS_

* * *

The Doctor kissed his way up to her mouth and they kissed. This kiss was filled with longing and passion and forgotten times. River began battling for control when the Doctor kissed her. He snaked his arm around her waist and he pressed her against the wall as she wrapped her long legs around him. The hem of her dress had lifted as he pressed himself into her. She grinned up at him and quickly kissed down his neck kissing along his throat. She had remembered all his spots, and would suck gently on them, making him moan softly into her hair. He grinded his hips into hers, pinning her to the wall. She could feel his arousal creating a delicious friction in her nether regions. "Sweetie, I need you…" She whispered against his ear. Her words made him shiver and grow harder.

He reached down and looked at her in amusement. "Mrs. Song, you aren't wearing any knickers…" he hummed softly into her ear. She began to giggle but was cut off when he began to play with her small bundle of nerves. The Doctor grinned. His normally take charge kind of wife was squirming and mewling under his steady hands. River moaned impressively loud, loving the way the Doctor was playing with her. Steadily, he slipped a finger in to her hot center. "Ohhhh yessss…" the words came out elongated in her raspy voice. He pumped two more into her, feeling her coming close to her release. "Sweetie… I'm going to…" her breathless voice said into his hair before he quickly pulled his hand out. River gave a disgruntled groan at the loss of contact. She looked up at him beneath dark lashes and pouted. The Doctor grinned and kissed her pretty pout, then quickly sucked her juices from his fingers. "Can't have you having all the fun." He said roughly kissing her again.

River reached between the two of them and began unbuckling his trousers. He sighed contentedly as she pushed his trouser down, simultaneously unhooking his braces. He stepped out of them quickly, making quick work of the zipper on River's dress. Finally getting it off of her, he realized she wasn't wearing any underclothes, and he groaned at how hot his wife was. She quickly unbuttoned his shirt and threw it across the room, quickly followed by his bowtie. Before she had the chance to push his pants down, he began to knead her breast. Her breathe hitched slightly and she leaned her head back into the wall. "Oh!" was the only thing to escape her mouth. The Doctor brought one of the pebbled nipples to his mouth and he suckled them gently. He carefully massaged the one he didn't have in his mouth, pulling and tweaking with ease.

River's senses had all but left her. This wasn't the man she was used to. This dominating and skillful man who was currently working her sensitive breast. Oh she loved it! Her mewling was enough to let him know. He kissed her slowly back up to her mouth, grinding his hips into her, making his throbbing member harder. He became painfully aware of how hard he was against his wife's hot sex. As if she read his mind, she tugged at his pants until he pulled them off. River stroked him gently, causing him to hiss. She pumped slowly, languidly, teasingly. "Do not tease me, Melody Pond." He growled into her ear. She moaned at the sound of her name and stroked him a bit faster. He stopped her quickly and she looked up at him with hooded eyes. "What? What is it?" she asked breathlessly. The Doctor's eyes were dark with lust, "I want to be inside of you." He said sucking on the sensitive skin of her neck.

River grabbed his throbbing member and guided it to her dripping sex. "I'm all yours, sweetie…" the words rolled off her lips, heavy with want. He entered her achingly slow. Neither of them moved for a moment, both enjoying the feeling of the other. River slowly adjusted to feeling full, enjoying the feeling of her husband inside of her. The Doctor could feel the slick, hot walls of his wife surrounding his member. He slid out slowly and pushed himself back in quickly. River's breathing became erratic, along with the Doctor's as he pumped into her. "River… Oh, love…" He whispered in her ear as he pumped himself in and out of her. River's back was digging into the door and she could only answer with "Doctor…" She said his name like a prayer. In answer to her prayer, the Doctor moaned into her neck.

River could feel the Doctor's member twitch inside of her, letting her know he was close. The Doctor put his hand down between them, finding her clit. He began to rub it at great speed, wanting her to come with him. She arched her back off the door and she moaned in approval. She began to get vocal. Whispering profanities and wishes into her husband's ear. The Doctor grunted as he pushed himself into her, fully encased in her warmth. Simultaneously, they reached their climaxes. River screamed with the intensity of her climax, which were closely followed with the loud "Oh shit…" from the Doctor as he spilled into her. He continued to move in and out of her, letting her ride out her orgasm. He had buried his face into her throat as she scratched his back.

* * *

_Erm... yeah... tell me what you think? xo, RS_


	3. Chapter 3 Knowing each other

_Here's the conclusion! I hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing this. As always, reviews aren't needed but are greatly appreciated! xo, RS_

* * *

Slowly they came down from their highs. He stayed inside of her, not ready to leave the warmth of her throbbing and twitching sex. She opened her green eyes and looked up at him, "That was a proper hello, if I ever knew one." She joked between pants. He chuckled out of breathe, looking over his disheveled wife. Her golden colored skin shimmered with a thin layer of sweat from both of their bodies. Her neck was covered in red love marks from where he bit her, and there would be bruises on her hips and waist from where he held her tightly. Pink rushed to her cheeks as she noticed him looking her over. "Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked as she unraveled her legs from his waist. He let his softening member fall out of his lovely wife and he grinned down at her, "You look breathtaking." He answered her lovingly.

River grinned and pushed him back playfully, "Oh, shut up!' She began to dress herself. He smiled as he zipped her dress up for her, "Not a chance!" he said kissing her cheek. He began to pull his clothes on and he looked around for his bowtie. "Looking for something, my love?" River's voice said mischievously. He turned and found his beloved bowtie in the hands of the infuriatingly perfect woman. She walked over to him and quickly tied it around his neck. She finished and gave the Doctor a quick kiss at his throat and she moved back. She scanned him and nodded satisfied. "You look good! No one would ever know…" her voice said playfully. He pulled her closely, "And you Mrs. Song look perfect as ever. Well aside from your hair, sorry about that… I couldn't help it." He said winking down at her. She laughed and headed for the door, which the Doctor opened for her. "After you, miss." He said with a slight bow. River stepped out, closely followed by her husband.

They stepped back into the ballroom and Fred rushed up to them. "Where were the two of you? I've been looking for ages." He admonished. The Doctor gestured to River, "The lady needed a bit of air, so I stepped out with her. We got to talking and must have lost track of time." He lied smoothly. River smiled gently in agreement. Fred looked at the two and narrowed his eyes. "Well, the party has ended, and I was just leaving." He said. The Doctor nodded, "May I escort you home, my lady?" he asked River jokingly. She shrugged and said "Why not? My husband is gone on business." Fred walked away shaking his head at the couple behind him. The couple walked out into the night together, giggling like school children.

The TARDIS came into sight and they walked into the warm and inviting box. "Where to then, Professor Song?" the Doctor asked as he began to push buttons and pulled a lever. Her arms wrapped around him and she kissed his neck slowly. "I've got an idea…" she said suggestively. He turned and grinned at his wife. "You little minx. So insatiable…" he said leaning down to kiss her lovingly. His body was quick to respond to her kissing. "Not the place to do this…" she murmured into his throat. She pulled away and grabbed his hand, dragging him deeper into the TARDIS. The TARDIS hummed in happiness as she felt her thief and child run down the corridors, putting them into the vortex to give the couple privacy. The trail of clothes in the hall was proof of a fun filled night that was waiting to happen. And stars, they were ready!

* * *

_Congrats on finishing this story that fell from my brain! Hope it was worth it. Tell me what you thought? *puppy eyes* xo, RS_


End file.
